


The Fall Line

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's just...creative?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dave had gotten his first contract job since quitting his full-time position, and he was working really hard. He wanted to make sure that word got around that he was the guy to call if you needed what Kurt referred to as “boring accountant-y things” done.

So, he was in the office. Kurt had already finished his blog post for the day, and he had spent about 20 minutes spinning around in his chair before Papa made him stop. 

Kurt was supposed to be coloring. Papa had very calmly taken Kurt’s wrist, led him out to the coffee table, and gotten him set up with markers, crayons, and paper. He had even gotten Kurt his sippy cup with ice water and a plate with fruit and peanut butter.

Leaving him with strict instructions to not move and not get into trouble, Dave had gone back into the office, and Kurt was supposed to be making pictures for him. Which he had been doing.

But he could only color for so long. After about 45 minutes, he really wanted to get up and have something else happen. Anything else. So, wandering over to the office door, he tried to open it, but Papa had locked him out.

“Papaaaaaa,” he called through the door. “Papaaaaaaaaa.” Kurt rested his cheek against the door, rubbing his hand down it so it made the annoying squeaking noise that Papa hated.

He could hear Dave standing up and walking to the door. When Papa opened it, Kurt stumbled.

“Do you need something?” Papa asked, catching Kurt easily and setting him back on his feet.

“I’m booooooooorrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeedddddddddd,” Kurt complained.

Dave gave him a look, “I thought you were coloring pictures for me.”

Kurt held up a handful of paper. “I did. I colored lots and lots of pictures. Now I am done, and it’s time for you to play with me.”

“Papa’s working Kurt. I need you to keep yourself occupied until I’m done.”

“Can I bake cookies?” Kurt straightened up, smiling. He could bake cookies. He was very ‘sponsible.

“When I’m done. We can bake cookies when I’m done. And we’ll make dinner then too. Can you be a big boy and help Papa cook?”

Kurt glared at that, “I don’t wanna wait. You come play with me now.”

Dave gave him a look, “You want to try that again Kurt Elizabeth?”

“I’m bored,” Kurt insisted. “You’re s’posed to play with me. That’s why you stay home.”

Papa shook his head, “I think that you need to go and color now, baby. You don’t want Papa coming up with an activity for you because you’re not going to like it.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, and he turned and hurried back to the living room. Papa’s entertainment was usually time out or writing lines. Which was not really entertainment. It was stupid, grown up, sarcasm. Which was not fair. Kurt wasn’t ‘llowed to be sarcastic with Daddy and Papa. He got swatted, and Daddy called him a sass’frass. 

Sitting down at the coffee table with a humph, Kurt looked at a fresh sheet of paper. He’d already drawn lots and lots and lots. He didn’t want to color any more. He glared at his markers. This was boring. 

He considered calling Daddy to detail the injustices being visited upon Kurt today, but he quickly abandoned that plan. Daddy would probably just say that Papa spoiled Kurt anyway. And then Kurt would get a time out for tattling. Which wasn’t fair; when Papa told Daddy ‘bout Kurt doing something he thought was naughty, they were just communicating.

While pondering the very not fair nature of all things in his life, Kurt was interrupted by a furry little paw patting at his cheek.

“Not now McQueen,” Kurt said grumpily, pushing the cat off of his lap.

The cat was not deterred, climbing back into Kurt’s lap and meowing loudly. “I said not now,” Kurt whined in response.

McQueen hopped onto the coffee table, batting at the markers and sending them everywhere.

“You’re making a mess,” Kurt complained, “And I’m gonna get blamed for it. You’re being naughty.”

McQueen fixed Kurt with a superior look and batted the turquoise marker directly at Kurt’s lap. Kurt picked it up and put it on the table. He had used turquoise a lot today, drawing his fall line for stuffed animal fashion show. Turquoise was going to be very popular this year.

Looking at McQueen, Kurt told her, “You need a turquoise collar. Turquoise is the it color right now McQueen. Staying on top of trends is very important.”

McQueen regarded Kurt with a look as though she agreed, and Kurt began pondering how to convince Papa to buy McQueen a new collar. Daddy had said no more, but maybe Papa would take him to buy kitty food. Then, he could get McQueen a collar. Probably.

Standing up, he walked back over to the office and knocked. “Papa?”

He heard Dave sighing heavily as he walked to the door, “Kurt, Papa is trying to work,” Dave said.

“I know. I gotta ask you something though.”

“Go on,” Dave said, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

“Can we go buy kitty food after you finish your work?”

“McQueen has food. We’re good for another two weeks.”

“But McQueen needs a new collar Papa.”

Dave gave him a skeptical look, “I thought that Daddy told you no more collars for McQueen.”

“Daddy said no more, but Daddy’s at work,” Kurt pointed out. He felt like that was a very reasonable response. Papa disagreed.

“Go and play. We’re not going to go and buy McQueen another collar.” 

Kurt was sent on his way with a slightly harder than normal parting swat, and he pouted his way back to the table. Where McQueen was now sprawled lazily across his papers.

“Sorry kitty. Papa said no.”

McQueen meowed at that, rolling onto her back for belly rubs. Kurt obligingly scratched her white tummy for a minute. Then he thought of something.

The markers said ‘non-toxic.’ And collars were so last season. Picking up the turquoise marker, Kurt carefully began drawing stripes.

“Which way is horizontal for you McQueen? It doesn’t matter what you look like; horizontal stripes are never a good look.”

McQueen purred, remaining still as Kurt drew the stripes. Considering the other marker colors, he decided to leave the not turquoise bits of tummy just plain white.

“Simple is best McQueen. That’s an important fashion rule to remember.” Capping the marker, Kurt leaned back to consider the brilliant fashion he had created.

“Is very good McQueen. You look very pretty now. I wish I had sparkle markers, but regular worked okay. Sparkles make stuff better, but your stripes look good the way they are.”

It was at that moment that Papa came out of the study to check on Kurt. “Kurt, no glitter on the cat,” he said.

Kurt turned to look at Papa, exasperated, “That’s what I said Papa. No glitter for McQueen. Because glue would be a bad plan, and crayon wouldn’t work as good.”

“Well,” Dave corrected, sitting on the couch behind Kurt. “Wait, wouldn’t work as well as what?”

“Markers. Markers work good because they’re ink. The crayons would pull at her poor fur.”

Papa’s eyes widened, “Kurt? What did you do to the cat?” 

Picking up McQueen, he considered her from several angles and was relieved to see that she did not appear to have marker on her.

“I made her fabulous Papa,” Kurt explained, sitting on the couch next to Dave. “Not there. Her natural beauty has to shine through,” plucking the cat from Papa’s grasp, Kurt held her so Papa could see her tummy. “I added the stripes where she was unadorned. Aren’t they pretty?”

“Kurt!” Papa did not seem to think that McQueen looked pretty. He was giving Kurt a look, like he had been naughty.

‘What? You said no more collars, and turquoise is the color for this season Papa. McQueen needs to be in style.”

Shaking his head, Papa began gathering up the markers, “I can’t believe you colored the cat,” he said.

“Not all of her Papa. Just her belly. Is pretty.”

Dave looked up from where he was cleaning up, “It’s not pretty. You can’t color the cat Kurt. That was-” he stopped, not sure of how to describe it. He wasn’t sure if it was really naughty. “You know better than to use your markers on anything other than paper,” he finally decided. “Marker is not good for kitties. She’s going to clean her fur, and then her tummy will hurt.”

Kurt looked at his hands, feeling badly when he heard that. “I didn’t know. I wanted to make her pretty. I didn’t mean to give her a tummy ache.”

Dave finished picking up and gave Kurt a look, “You knew better than to color on something that isn’t your paper. Your markers are going in the no no drawer until you show me that you can be a big boy, and I can trust you with them.”

Kurt stood up, following Papa into the kitchen, “That’s not fair,” he complained. “I gotta have my markers. How am I going to do my art?”

Shutting the drawer with a bang, Papa lectured, “You won’t be doing art for a while. You are apparently too little of a boy to play with art supplies. You can have them back when you show me that you’re going to be responsible.”

“That’s not fair!” Kurt protested, “I’m telling Daddy!”

“You go right ahead. I’m sure that Daddy will be very interested to see what you did when I left you to entertain yourself. We’re going to have to have a discussion about how much supervision you need.”

“Not fair,” Kurt complained, arms crossed over his chest.

Dave gave him an incredulous look, “I think it’s very fair young man. And since I’m not done working, and I can’t watch you, then I think you’re going to go and spend some quiet time thinking. Go on. Bedroom. I’ll be there in a minute to check on you.”

Kurt glared at Papa for a minute, and Dave raised an eyebrow. 

“Do you need a spanking to help you think better?” he asked.

“No sir,” Kurt said, turning and running to the bedroom. Stupid, mean Papa. Kurt was going to tell Daddy all about this. Papa was completely overreacting, and Daddy was going to hear about it.

When Dave entered the bedroom shortly behind Kurt, he picked up Kurt’s blanky and Beau Bunny. “I’ll be holding these for you in the office. I want you to stay here and think about what you’ve done.”

Kurt lay on his back, arms crossed defiantly over his chest, glaring at the ceiling. This was not fair at all, and Daddy was going to tell Papa that. 

Unless...unless Daddy agreed with Papa. Kurt was supposed to be nice to kitty. Maybe Daddy would make him get rid of McQueen! Kurt started quietly panicking, trying to figure out how to fix this.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt tried to think of something. As he lay there, McQueen jumped up onto the bed, sitting on Kurt’s chest and patting his face.

“We are in a lot of trouble, kitty,” Kurt said. He ran a finger over the turquoise stripes. They looked so pretty. 

“Can’t you just clean yourself?” he asked, desperate. The markers were non-toxic. They probably wouldn’t make McQueen sick. Kurt had accidentally gotten ink in his mouth from sucking on his fingers as he colored. The ink came right off, just like it did in soap and water.

That was it! Kurt sat up, and McQueen fell in his lap. “We are going to fix this, kitty. I have a very good plan.”

Picking McQueen up, he crept to the bathroom. Shutting and locking the door, he set the cat down on the sink. Kurt considered the shampoo bottles in the shower.

Not Papa’s. Suave was never intended for anyone’s hair ever, and certainly not for a cat as sophisticated as McQueen. But, as sophisticated as McQueen was, she didn’t need to use Kurt’s very ‘spensive shampoo. Settling on Daddy’s, Kurt grabbed the bottle. After looking at it, he grabbed the conditioner as well.

“You are going to look very nice, and you’ll smell like rosemary and lavender.” Kurt pet McQueen for a few minutes. Then, he started running water in the sink.

“I’m going to just give you a bath,” he explained. “I could just wash your belly, but that would be silly. So we’ll give you a bath, and you’ll smell fresh and clean.”

This was easier said than done. McQueen was not exactly enthused with Kurt’s plan, and it was taking all of Kurt’s effort to hold McQueen and get her wet. 

This was not accomplished without some injuries. Kurt muffled a yelp as McQueen slashed his arm again, “Ow!” He lectured, “Naughty kitty. Is not nice to scratch. No no.” 

He began to scrub McQueen with shampoo. Although the cat scratched him a few more time, Kurt was gratified to see that the marker was coming off. Once he began rinsing the shampoo, the cat settled down.

Kurt reconsidered the conditioner. McQueen was beautiful enough, and Kurt didn’t want more scratches. Taking a towel, he began rubbing her down.

“Almost done,” he whispered. Papa must be working really hard. Normally, he would have checked on Kurt by now. 

As Kurt was thinking that, there was a knock on the door, “Kurt? What are you doing in there?”

“Going potty,” Kurt said. 

McQueen gave a traitorous meow. She could hear Papa on the other side of the door, and she figured that he was a better bet than Kurt at the moment.

“Why is the cat in there with you, Kurt?” Papa sounded tired.

“She followed me?”

“Unlock the door,” Papa ordered.

That did not sound like a good plan to Kurt. “The bathroom is a place for privacy, Papa. I’ll be out in a minute.” How long did it take cat fur to dry? He could maybe blow dry McQueen, but then Papa would know something was going on.

“I’m going to count to three, and then I’m going to take the door off the hinges,” Papa warned. “One.”

Counting was no good, “Just a minute,” Kurt cried desperately, trying to put everything away. “I gotta wash my hands.”

“Two. Open The Door NOW Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, or you are not going to like what happens,” Papa said.

Kurt picked up McQueen, still swaddled in the towel, and opened the door. “McQueen fell in some water,” he started.

Papa took the cat out of Kurt’s arms, “Go. Naughty Spot. Now.”

“But I-” 

Papa didn’t let him finish, “Now Kurt Elizabeth. Do not make me tell you again.”

Kurt hurried to the naughty stool in the corner of the bedroom. Sitting, he waited. He could hear Papa moving around behind him, talking to the cat.

“What happened to you kitty cat?” Papa was asking, “Let’s get you dried off.”

Papa sat on the bed while he rubbed McQueen, and Kurt pouted more when he heard the cat begin purring loudly. 

“Happy girl,” Papa crooned at her. Kurt made a disgruntled noise. “I’m adding on time for that Kurt. Time out means you’re quiet.”

Kurt clenched his fists, but he managed to stop himself from answering. After a while (15 minutes, although it seemed like a lifetime to Kurt), Papa called him over.

McQueen had been sitting in Papa’s lap, licking frantically at her fur as she tried to dry it off, but she took one look at Kurt and fled. That was when the tears finally started.

“She hates me,” he told Papa. He hadn’t meant to make McQueen mad at him.

“Cats don’t like water, kiddo. And she doesn’t hate you. She doesn’t trust you right now, but you just need to be nice to her so she remembers that you’re usually a very nice boy.”

Kurt nodded, standing in front of Papa with his head down. Dave was starting to get that sympathetic feeling he had when he let punishments go too long. He tried to tamp it down.

“I’d like to hear what happened,” he said.

“I gave McQueen a bath,” Kurt said softly.

Papa nodded at that, “Can you tell me why, pumpkin?”

Sniffling, Kurt said, “I wanted to wash the marker off. I didn’t want Daddy to see it.”

“Sweetpea, I was going to tell Daddy anyway. Did you really think washing the marker off was just going to mean no consequences for coloring the cat in the first place?”

“No,” Kurt said. Then he shrugged, “I don’t know. I didn’t want McQueen to get a tummy ache from cleaning herself, and I wanted the marker gone, and I didn’t think she wouldn’t like it Papa. I swear!” he looked at Dave at that point. “I like baths; they’re nice. And then she didn’t, but she was already wet, and I didn’t want Daddy to say I was irresponsible.”

“Come here,” Dave sighed, pulling Kurt down into his lap. “Why would Daddy say you were irresponsible?”

“Because I put marker on McQueen. I didn’t do it to be bad. I was just bored, and I thought it would be pretty. And now Daddy’s going to say I’m a bad pet owner and make me get rid of her, and where will McQueen live? She needs to stay here, Papa. Other people won’t recognize how important color coordinating her collars is, and she’ll get mad and run away.”

“Kurt,” Dave sighed again. This was at least a little bit his fault. “Okay. First problem. We are not getting rid of McQueen.”

“Daddy said if I didn’t take good care of her,” Kurt reminded.

“Yes,” Papa said, “Daddy said that almost six months ago. McQueen’s part of our family now. The only reason we’d get rid of her is if we couldn’t take care of her for some reason. Not because you did something a little bit naughty one day.”

“Daddy said though.”

“Yeah, well, Daddy’s not the boss of me. If he wanted to get rid of McQueen, we would have to discuss it. We wouldn’t just boot the cat out.”

“Promise?” Kurt was still sniffling, but he was feeling better now that he knew McQueen wasn’t getting sent away.

“I promise,” Dave reassured him. “I should have talked with you before you had to lay down. Next time you get nervous about something, you need to tell Papa. I can’t help you if I don’t know what the problem is.”

Kurt nodded, “Sorry.”

“Thank you for apologizing.”

“Punishment over?” Kurt said hopefully, trying to stand up.

Dave actually laughed at that point, keeping a grip on Kurt’s wrist. “Oh, I don’t think so.”

Kurt hadn’t figured it would be, but he thought it was worth a shot.

“You’re getting spanked. I want to hear the truth now baby. Did you know better than to color on McQueen?”

Kurt made a face as he thought. “Kinda?”

Dave waited until Kurt continued. “Markers are for paper,” he sighed. “I was bored, and I wanted McQueen to look pretty, and you were ignoring me. But I didn’t know that it would make her sick, Papa,” he hastened to add.

“Thank you for telling me the truth.” He helped Kurt to his feet and pulled his jeans and underwear down. “You’re getting a spanking for drawing on McQueen, and your markers are gone for 2 weeks. This isn’t the first time we’ve talked about what is an appropriate place for art.”

Kurt nodded, chin trembly as Papa laid him across as his knee.

The first swat stung badly, and Kurt jumped and tensed for a moment before forcing himself to relax. Papa kept to an easy rhythm, and Kurt was soon squirming.

“You don’t use markers for anything other than paper Kurt Elizabeth, and you know better,” he lectured. “It was very naughty to color on McQueen. I don’t want to see any more living art with the cat, understood?”

“Yes Papa,” Kurt cried, moving frantically.

Dave continued, spanking until Kurt started crying. Then, he stopped. It was a pretty light spanking for Kurt, but Dave figured that this whole problem was in large part due to him now being watched. Which meant it was actually Papa’s fault.

“Spoon?” Kurt snivelled, not sure why Papa had stopped.

“No,” Dave said, rubbing Kurt’s back. “All done pumpkin. I think you’re going to remember not to color on the cat again. Right?”

Kurt nodded, wiggling to get up. When Papa helped him stand, he hugged Dave tightly around the neck, “Thank you,” he whispered, still tearful.

Dave cuddled with Kurt for a few minutes before he helped readjust clothing. 

Pushing Kurt away so he could wipe his face, Papa looked at Kurt. “You still need to take a nap this afternoon.”

Kurt nodded, eager to do whatever Papa wanted in the near future. He was going to be a good boy.

“I probably shouldn’t have even bothered getting you redressed,” Papa said, helping Kurt to strip down to his underwear and his tee shirt. Once he had Kurt tucked in, Papa gave him a kiss and stood up.

“Stay,” he said firmly, waiting until he got a nod in reply. “I don’t want you to move from this bed without permission. Understood?”

“Yes Papa,” Kurt said, curling onto his side and sliding fingers into his mouth. He couldn’t help but ask, “What if there’s a ‘mergency? Can I move then?”

Papa leaned over to kiss him again, “If I would think it was an emergency, yes. But you’ll get a spanking for it pumpkin.”

“But not if it’s a ‘mergency?”

“Even if it’s an emergency,” Dave said. “So you better make sure it’s worth it.”

Kurt stared at him for a moment, pouting when Papa smiled. “Not fair to tease, Papa,” he said.

“Uh huh. Stay in bed. I want a napping boy.”

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes so Papa could see that he was behaving. He stayed absolutely still, even when Papa returned with Beau bunny and his blanket. Dave laid the blanket over Kurt and put Beau next to him.

Kurt finally moved when he felt Papa on the bed with him. Rolling onto his back so he could look at Dave, he said, “What are you doing?”

“Taking a nap,” Papa replied, spooning behind Kurt. 

“Why? You got work.”

“I know,” Papa told him, “but I don’t think I want to leave you alone right now.”

“I’ll sleep,” Kurt said, voice slightly indignant.

“You will. And I’ll be here, making sure.” Dave leaned forward to kiss Kurt, “I don’t want to come back in here to find you cutting up my shirts to make bow ties for McQueen or something.”

Kurt smiled at that, settling back against Papa. Closing his eyes, he considered that. Papa did have a shirt that would go really well with McQueen’s eyes...


End file.
